Telling Alice No
by 7stars
Summary: Bella just wants to relax after a long Thanksgiving with Edward's family. But her sister-in-law Alice refuses to take no for answer when she wants to take Bella Black Friday shopping. Cute fluffy story, with some Dadward mixed in. First time writer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've had this idea in my head for a couple weeks, but just couldn't get it written. I'm not really a writer, so please be gentle. This is un-betaed (not even sure how to get one). Also, I really have no experience with kids or what happens at what age, so some things may not be technically correct.

* * *

><p>"That's Chawie Bwown!"<p>

Edward turned around to look at his daughter, Lizzie, who was pointing to the television excitedly in her chair. "Yes, that's right, angel."

"And that's Swoopy!"

Edward chuckled at his little girl of almost three, who was undeniable cute and had him wrapped around her little fingers. He was looking through her dresser for clothes for her to sleep in tonight, after a long Thanksgiving dinner with his family. His daughter was watching very excitedly in her chair the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special on television.

"Daddy, I want to wear my Swoopy pajamas!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Okay, sugarbelle. But after the show is over, its bathtime!" Edward said excitedly, trying to get Lizzie excited for her bath.

"Oooh, ok!" Lizzie said, not really paying attention to what her father was saying.

Lizzie looked around in wonderment. "Daddy! Where's Momma?" Lizzie looked up to her father with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"She's in the bathroom, taking a bath. And when she's done, it will be your turn!" Edward said, clapping his hands. "Remember how we take turns taking baths?"

Edward sometimes had trouble getting little Lizzie to get excited about baths, but she was making some progress. He could hear that Bella was still taking her shower, and probably would be a few more minutes. He suggested to Bella to take a long shower, to relieve some stress, after a long day of dealing with his relatives.

He felt bad for her, after having to endure an entire day at his parents' house, with his two high-strung siblings, their spouses, and his parents. It was sometimes a little much for Bella, who usually just had her Dad growing up around this holidays. She definitely took it in stride, and he loved her for it, even though he knew his family completely exhausted her. He had grown up with them, so he knew how to tune them out when the need arose, but Bella was still adjusting to living so close to her in-laws, in the cottage his parents had bought them soon after they married four years ago.

"Alright, little Lizzie, we've got Snoopy pajamas, socks, and big girl underwear… almost time for your bath!"

"Daddy, shushie, I'm watching the show!" Lizzie held a finger over her lips, demonstrating to her father to be quiet.

"Just like her mother," Edward whispered, under his breath.

"I heard that!" Bella exclaimed from the hall, before entering Lizzie's room, wrapped in a white robe.

Edward grinned lopsidedly at his beautiful wife. "Oops."

"Good thing you're so cute," Bella said, wrapping her arms around Edward in a tight embrace.

"Just for you, my dear." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, squeezing her ever so lightly in a hug. He moved some of her hair that had fallen in front of her forehead, before kissing her there.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked.

"Much," Bella answered, closing her eyes. "I love your family, but all in the same room at the same time is exhausting."

Edward chuckled. "Try growing up with that."

Bella smiled into Edward's chest.

"Thank you, love. I know it's exhausting… it does mean a lot to me that you put up with them for me," Edward said, gently.

Bella looked up at him quizzically. "Of course. I love you, you know that."

"As do I," Edward responded, hugging her tighter.

"Momma! Hi Momma!" Lizzie exclaimed, noticing Bella.

"Hi, sugar. Are you enjoying Charlie Brown?" Bella asked, leaving Edward's embrace to kneel down to Lizzie's eye level near her chair.

"Yes! But soon it will be over… and then Daddy says I have to have a bawth." Lizzie pouted.

"Well, your Daddy does know best. You should listen to him, Lizzie. He's very smart," Bella looked across to her shoulder to wink at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes at his not-so-obvious wife. "Alright, Lizzie. Stay with your Mom to watch the rest of the show. I'm going to make your bath."

"No!" Lizzie exclaimed, then accidentally yawning. "I don't need a bath! I'm not tiwed!"

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Bella asked, not believing Lizzie for a second.

"That's right!" Lizzie, responded, matter-of-factly, yawning with each word. "Lizzie… is not… "tiwed."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll go make your bath just in case." Edward told her, leaving the room, as he heard Lizzie yawning yet again.

* * *

><p>"Spwish Spwash, Lizzie takwing a bawth!"<p>

Edward and Bella chuckled as they could hear their daughter having fun in her bath. The door to their bathroom was kept slightly ajar, as Lizzie informed her parents she wanted to take her bath alone.

"I do hope she is actually taking a bath and not just splashing around," Bella told Edward, as she was wrapped in Edward's arms on their bed that adjoined the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her," Edward told Bella, kissing her above her ear.

Bella took that moment to pick up the book she was currently reading from the nightstand. Bella figured she'd go to sleep a little early, after being exhausted today, when her cell phone chimed.

**Bella! What time do you want me to pick you up? - Alice**

_Oh hell no_, Bella thought to herself. Bella had just spend the last 12+ hours with Edward's charming but very high-strung sister, Alice, and his equally enthusiastic brother, Emmett, and their spouses. She was going to rest tomorrow.

**For what? - Bella**

**What do you mean 'for what'? For Black Friday of course! So 2am?**

_Two am! In all that is wholly! Who goes shopping at 2am?_ Bella knew what Black Friday was of course, you'd have to be living under a rock not to. However, she never partaken in the activity, as she didn't enjoy the experience of shopping. She bought almost all her clothes online, just so she would not have to do any dreadful shopping. The past four years, she usually was able to deflect Alice's Black Friday enthusiasm, but she was running out of ideas.

"Alright, all clean and dressed!" Bella heard Edward tell Lizzie, as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Lizzie then rushed out of the bathroom in a sprint. "All clean! All clean!"

"Lizzie, do you want a story or a song?" Edward asked her.

Lizzie pittle paddled back towards her Dad. "Hmm.." Lizzie stalled. Every night before bed, Lizzie was either given a option to be read a story or a song to be played. Usually Bella would read her a story, and Edward would always play Lizzie a song on the grand piano in the living room.

"Which will it be tonight, sweetheart?" Bella asked her daughter, who was looking up at her Mom with matching brown eyes.

"I want… I want…" Lizzie said slowly, before deciding. "A song!"

"That's a great choice, angel. Do you want your Dad to play you your lullaby?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Daddy, will you please play me my lullabwy?" Lizzie asked her Dad, reaching out for him to pick her up.

"Of course, sweetheart," Edward said, picking up his daughter and kissing her on the cheek. "But you have to tell your Mom goodnight first."

Edward set Lizzie down on the floor, who came running up into the bed where Bella was. Lizzie charged herself into Bella's arms.

"Goodnight, my Mommy!" Lizzie exclaimed, her weight causing Bella to fall down from her sitting position.

"Whoa!" Bella chuckled at her rambunctious daughter. "Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. I love you."

"I love you, Mommy!" Lizzie told Bella, as Bella kissed her daughter's cheek, and giving her a hug.

Bella sat up, after being tackled by her daughter. Lizzie then leaped off the bed, back to Edward, who picked her up and swung her around.

"Goodnight Mommy!" Lizzie told Bella, giggling as Edward swung her around, before placing her on his hip.

Edward turned around to give Bella a wink, before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Bella could hear Edward talking softly to Lizzie, while he played her his lullaby. Sometimes she would peek in on them, because the sight of the two of them just took her breath away.<p>

Bella put her book down on the bed, and slowly creeped out of their bedroom and looked into the living room, while still hiding herself. She figured Edward knew when she did this, he always had a second sense about these things.

Lizzie's lullaby was very similar to Bella's, but it was more childlike and had a dreamlike feeling to it, which always made Lizzie sleepy.

"Daddy?" Lizzie asked softly, perched next to Edward on the piano bench.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Edward responded to his daughter, while continuing to play.

"This is my lullabwy, right?" Lizzie looked up at Edward.

"Yes, sweetpea. I started to play this after your Mom and I found out we were going to have a little girl."

"Me!" Lizzie said, excitedly but softly.

"That's right," Edward told Lizzie, continuing to play the notes of the lullaby. "You have a lullaby, just like your Mom."

"Mommy's lullabwy is different than mine though."

"That's right. I started to play your Mom's soon after I met her."

"Why?" Lizzie, asked in curiosity.

Edward chuckled. "Because I had fallen in love with your Mommy, and I wanted to have a song just for her."

"I love Mommy, too." Lizzie said softly, looking at the piano keys.

"As she loves you." Edward told her softly, continuing to play the sleepy and sweet notes of his daughter's lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was originally supposed to be just a silly one-shot. However, as I started writing, it became longer, so this will probably be just a few chapters. A very short story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks everyone that reviewed and alerted this story!

* * *

><p>"She asleep?" Bella asked Edward, as he came into their bedroom, after tucking Lizzie into bed.<p>

"Yup, she's out like a light." Edward replied, before looking up to see Bella. "Ah - what is this you are wearing?" Edward backtracked his step slightly.

Bella had changed from her robe to something more comfortable to sleep in. Lingerie wasn't really Bella's style, so she opted more for the pajama pant and tank top style for sleeping.

"What? What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Bella asked, looking down at her outfit in confusion. Bella was wearing some grey sweat pants and a blue tank top, almost cerulean in color. To Edward, it looked absolutely ravishing on Bella.

"Bella. You know how I feel about you and blue," Edward pointed out to her tank top, which was cut in a deep scoop neck, showing off Bella's nice cleavage. Ever since Lizzie, Bella's breasts never really went down to her pre-Lizzie size. Even though Bella was self-conscious about her previous flatter size, Edward always made her feel special in that area, no matter what size she was. Now that she was about two sizes larger, however, Edward sometimes had trouble keeping his hands off of her. He obviously enjoyed the lasting superficial benefits of his wife having his child.

Edward moved towards the hamper in the corner of the room. "It's not nice to wear that in front of me, you know." Edward teased.

"And why is that?" Bella asked, with Edward's back facing her.

Edward leaned down to remove his jeans, leaving his boxers on. "Because it makes me want to.. do things… that I can not do." Edward looked over at Bella with a pointed eyebrow, throwing his jeans into the hamper.

"Oh?" Bella inquired, with a eyebrow hitched. Bella moved closer to the end of the bed, so she could reach Edward.

"Yes," Edward said, turning around to face Bella, before slowly taking his shirt off, giving Bella a little show.

"Umph!" Bella groaned, biting her lower lip.

"What's wrong, dear?" Edward asked innocently, climbing on to the bed, to lean in front of her.

"Stop. Teasing. Me." Bella said, staring at Edward's strong arm muscles, licking her lips.

"What's wrong with your lips? Need some chapstick?" Edward goaded.

"Oh, you are insufferable!" Bella exclaimed, before kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

Edward captured Bella's lips in a grin. "Mmm, Bella." Edward kissed her lovingly, yet passionate.

"I've missed you today," Bella said, breaking from the kiss, combing her fingers through his disheveled bronze hair.

"As I have too," Edward said, kissing her forehead. Bella leaned upwards, so so she could kiss him again.

"You know," Edward continued teasingly, "My sister always said to be careful of what you wear."

"Argh!" Bella bounced back down on the bed in frustration. "Your sister!"

"What?" Edward questioned, sitting down next to her.

"Alice texted me while you were giving Lizzie her bath," Bella told him, reaching for her phone from the nightstand to pull up Alice's texts.

"Oh no - I thought she'd leave you alone after so much quality time today." Edward said, alarmed at what his sister had done now. "What has she done now?"

Bella handed him her phone. "Please fix this - no offense, but I need a Cullen reprieve for at least a day."

Edward read the text messages. "So, my sister expects _you_ to get up in," looking at his watch, "five hours to go _shopping_?"

Bella's cell phone dinged.

**Bellaaaa! You aren't answering me! You better not be trying to find a way out of our awesome shopping bazaar!**

Edward showed the text to Bella.

"Edward, _please_," Bella groaned. "I just want some peace and quiet. I love your sister, but she's driving me crazy!" Bella plopped down on the bed, her hands going through her hair in a frustrated motion.

Edward leaned over to Bella, kissing her on the nose. "I'll go call her. Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it."

Bella nodded with a sigh of relief, as Edward got up from the bed and walked towards the hamper. Pulling on the T-shirt that he just put in the hamper, he found his phone in his discarded jeans to call his incessant sister. He loved that his sister and Bella got along so well, but Alice always had trouble with invading people's personal space without even realizing it. He just hoped he could reign his sister in.

* * *

><p>Edward closed the door gently, and walked to the patio outside to call Alice.<p>

"Edward!" Alice screeched though the phone.

"Alice, take it down a couple decibels, will ya?" Edward pressed a finger to his ear, to tone down Alice's volume.

"There is nothing wrong with my decibel level, Edward. What brings you to call me, and why isn't Bella answering my text messages?" Alice demanded through the phone.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Oh, no, no, no you don't! Bella can not use you to swindle her way out this time! Four years, Edward! Four years and I've yet to take Bella Black Friday shopping. She doesn't know what she's missing!" Alice said, exasperated.

"Alice, do you even know Bella? She hates shopping."

"What? Of course she doesn't hate shopping. That is nonsense! Who hates shopping?"

"Well, Bella, and-"

"Stop that silliness, Edward. She just hasn't been accurately introduced to the art of shopping by moi!" Edward could almost tell that his sister was jumping up and down.

Edward sat down in one of the lawn chairs, he had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation, as his sister was a supersized version of the Energizer Bunny who was in several denial.

"Alice, will you please let me talk?" Edward asked, sighing.

"You're talking now, Edward."

"No need to be a smart ass, Alice."

"Fine, Edward. Talk." Alice replied, very sarcastically.

"Please hear me out. Bella is very important to me, and she is my wife-"

"Is this a lecture about how to state the obvious?" Alice interrupted.

"Alice. Hear. Me. Out." Edward demanded.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Alice scoffed.

"Now, I like to keep Bella as happy as I possibly can, but sometimes our family is a little much for her. Asking my Bella to go shopping with her at the wee hours of the morning, when she hates shopping, and when she's just had 12+ hours of us is just way too much to ask." Edward explained to Alice.

"It's not in the wee hours of the morning! It's just 2am! That's still nighttime."

"Alice, please be reasonable!"

"I don't see what the problem is, Edward."

"Ali, please just try to be understanding. Bella comes from a very small family. This is a little much for her. Honestly, she just needs some relaxation and rest. It's not easy running around after Lizzie all day, and then having to satiate a husband at night-"

"Eww! Edward, please! I don't want to hear that - TMI!" Alice squealed. "Seriously, Edward!"

"Oops, sorry," Edward chuckled. "My point being is that after being around the Cullen Animal House all day today, I promised her she'd have a Cullen-free day."

"Well, you could have cleared this with me first, you know!" Alice exclaimed.

"Really, Alice?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, but I just want to hang out with her some more! Is that so wrong?" Alice whined.

"Of course not, sis, but why don't you suggest to do something _Bella_ likes to do? And maybe give her a day or two after she's recuperated from our family."

"But Edward, I just know she'd love Black Friday-"

"And how do you know that, Alice?" Edward interrupted.

"Well, everyone loves Black Friday, Edward. It's _shopping_!"

"Um, no, that's just you. I hate shopping, too."

"Well, Edward, then you are just weird." Alice pointed out.

"Alice, I hate to break this to you, but I doubt Jasper likes shopping, either."

"That's a lie! I know for a fact that Jasper loves shopping, he has told me many times!" Alice practically shouted.

"Yeah, and that has nothing to do to with Jasper wanting to get into your pants," Edward muttered. "Look, Ali, please just leave Bella alone tomorrow. I'm hunting with Em tomorrow, and Rose is looking after Lizzie, so this is a perfect day for her to relax and get some much needed rest. Please don't ruin that for her." Edward pleaded to his sister.

Alice sighed. It was a good thing she had free mobile to mobile minutes.

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, Edward reappeared.<p>

Bella was deep into her book, and jumped when she heard the door close.

"Ack!" Bella's book fell on her lap.

Edward chuckled at his wife. "Scare ya, did I?"

Bella smiled, hopeful. "Well?"

Edward sighed. "I was finally able to convince her after an hour to leave you alone tomorrow."

Bella sighed in relief. "Will she stick to that?"

Edward climbed in bed and under the covers. "I made her promise and swear several times not to bother you tomorrow."

Bella snuggled up next to Edward, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you, baby."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll text Jasper in the morning before I leave just to be sure." Edward told Bella, breathing her in.

"Oh yeah, hunting tomorrow." Bella giggled.

"What is so funny, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, looking down at Bella.

Bella giggled again. "I'm sorry… it's just hard to imagine _you_… hunting. Even if it is with Emmett."

"Well, Emmett is really excited about it. Think he just needs some male bonding," Edward shrugged. "He even tried to convince Dad to come with us."

Bella burst out laughing, before covering her mouth quickly. "That's even funnier to imagine. You hunting is hard to imagine, but _Carlisle_?" Bella laughed again.

"Ok, Giggles, I get your point. But it will make Emmett happy. Plus you can get some rest." Edward kissed her on her forehead.

Bella smiled. "Thank you. Do you have Lizzie's bag packed for Rose? I really appreciate her looking after Lizzie while you guys are," Bella motioned with quotation marks, "hunting."

Edward rolled his eyes at his silly wife. "Yes, it's all ready. Bella, don't worry. Just relax tomorrow." Edward picked up Bella's book that was sliding from her lap as Bella scooted closer to Edward. Placing the book on the nightstand, Edward turned to wrap his arms around Bella.

"Plus, if you don't relax and get some rest, you won't be able to play with Mr. Cullen tomorrow night." Edward smirked.

Bella shook her head in a chuckle. "Dork." Bella leaned up to kiss her husband, smiling.

"We're leaving pretty early tomorrow, but I'll try to keep Lizzie quiet so we don't wake you," Edward said, kissing her back.

Bella chuckled. "You know it won't matter. A tornado, hurricane, and earthquake all occurring at the same time couldn't wake me."

Edward grinned down at her. "You're probably right about that. But still, we'll try to be quiet."

Bella started to yawn. "Alright, Mrs. Cullen. Time for sleep," Edward said, wrapping one arm around her.

"Hm… ok, if you say so…" Bella said sleepily, snuggling into Edward's chest.

Edward chuckled, as he used his other arm to turn of the lamp, before cuddling up to Bella and closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: What does everyone think so far? I hope I'm doing ok! I originally didn't have the phone call between Alice & Edward, but I thought it would make for a nice addition.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Not much really happens in this chapter, just setting up for the next one.

* * *

><p>"Juice, please Daddy?" Lizzie asked Edward, who was preparing their breakfast before heading to Emmett and Rose's house.<p>

"Apple or Orange, sweetheart?" Edward asked Lizzie, who was perched up on her chair at the kitchen table.

Lizzie's brown eyes sparked as she thought about her answer. "Owange!" Lizzie's bronze ringlets bounced up and down as Lizzie swayed bouncefully.

Edward poured some orange juice into Lizzie's sippy cup, before placing it in front of her. Edward went back to the kitchen island to finish cutting up a banana for Lizzie.

"Daddy, look, there's a puppy dog on my pajamas!" Lizzie said cheerfully, pointing to Snoopy on her pajamas and looking excitedly at Edward.

Edward looked back at Lizzie, chuckling. "Yes, I see. Does the puppy dog have a name?"

"Yes he does! His name is Snoopwy!" Lizzie clapped her hands together, giggling.

Edward leaned down and kissed Lizzie on my cheek. "My silly girl." Edward poured some Cheerios on a plate, along with some bananas for her to eat.

"Ooh banwanwa!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Yummmmmmmm!"

Edward poured a bowl of cereal for himself and sat across from Lizzie to eat. He had a long day ahead, and he needed to get Lizzie off to Rose pretty soon. The place that Emmett wanted to drag him hunting was at least an hour's drive away, which meant another hour's drive back. He honestly wasn't really looking forward to hunting, but he did enjoy spending time with his brother.

Edward scarfed down his Rice Chex, before returning his bowl to his sink.

"How is your breakfast, Lizzie?" Edward asked his daughter, rinsing his bowl in the sink.

"It's yummy, Daddy!"

"Do you remember what you are doing today, angel?" Edward asked, as he grabbed a napkin and leaned down to wipe the banana bits that escaped onto Lizzie's chin.

"I'm going to Aunt Rowsie's!" Lizzie clapped her hands.

"That's right," Edward said. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed! Then you can go see Aunt Rose!"

Lizzie jumped out of her chair, running towards her room through the living room, full of glee. "Yayyyy!"

"Lizzie, inside voice!" Edward hushed her, rushing after her. "Remember Mommy's sleeping." Edward motioned to Lizzie to be quiet, putting a finger over his lips.

Lizzie suddenly looked panicked, folding her hands over her mouth. "Shh, shh!" Lizzie started to tip toe, with a finger on her lips. "Sowwie, Mommy," Lizzie whispered behind her shoulder.

Edward picked up Lizzie in a swift motion and carried her into her room. Once inside Lizzie's room, Edward placed her on the floor, and Lizzie sprinted to her chair.

"Alright, what shall you wear today?" Edward asked Lizzie, opening the door to her closet.

Lizzie jumped up and down on her chair. "Um…. pink! no, blwue! Purple!"

Edward grabbed a white sweater with purple dogs on it and turned around to hold it up for Lizzie. "How about this?"

"Yeah!" Lizzie said cheerily. "Good choice, Daddy!"

Edward chuckled. He went to Lizzie's dresser and got some blue jeans and purple socks out for Lizzie. Edward laid the clothes on Lizzie's bed, before appearing in front of Lizzie with her sweater. "Arms up."

Lizzie raised her arms, and Edward swiftly removed her Snoopy nightshirt, and put on Lizzie's sweater. "Good girl." Edward leaned down to remove Lizzie's socks, and threw the nightshirt and socks into the hamper. "Stand up."

Lizzie stood up and held on to her father, as Edward removed her pajama pants, and put black pants on for Lizzie. Edward reached for the purple socks he had laid on the bed and put her socks on her small little feet. "Oooh I match, Daddy!"

Edward laughed. "I think you've been around your Aunt Alice too much." Edward kissed Lizzie on the cheek. "Ok, I'm gonna go check on your Mom, go potty."

"Okay, Daddy!" Lizzie hopped off her chair and skipped to the small adjoining half-bathroom. _Thank God for a toilet-trained child_, Edward thought to himself. He did not miss the countless diaper changes, that was for sure.

Edward walked out of Lizzie's room, and through the living room and slowly opened the door to their bedroom. Bella was sprawled onto her stomach, sound asleep, clutching Edward's pillow in her left hand, her diamond ring shining subtly in the light that creeped into the room through the curtains.

Edward moved to Bella's side of the bed, and lovingly kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

Bella slightly moved, clutching Edward's pillow even tighter. "Mmm, Edward." He thought he heard her mumble something about a "hunky ass," but he wasn't too sure. You never knew what Bella would mumble in her sleep. Sometimes her mumblings were down right X-rated. One thing was for sure, though, and that was that Edward had a very dirty minded wife. Not that he minded, of course.

Edward kissed her again, this time on her cheek, and left the room, as quietly as he could.

Edward knocked on Lizzie's bathroom door. "How is it going, Lizzie?"

Lizzie opened the door, giggling. "I tinkled!" Lizzie enthusiastically proclaimed. "And I put my shoes on!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Edward chuckled. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" Lizzie jumped up and down. "I love Aunt Rowsie!"

Edward grabbed Lizzie's bag. "Alright, let's go check all the doors!"

"Okay, Daddy!" Lizzie skipped out of the room, and started to go door to door, checking to see if everything was locked. Edward didn't want to take any chances, even with Alice promising she wouldn't bother Bella.

"This one's locked!" Lizzie said, wiggling the doorknob to the patio.

"Good job, Lizzie. Check the next one," Edward pointed to the door to the backyard.

After all the doors were checked and locked, Edward and Lizzie were out the door. Edward locked the door, double checking to make sure it was locked. Lizzie held her father's hand as they walked the short distance to where Edward's silver Volvo was parked on the adjoining sidewalk outside the garage.

Edward unlocked the backseat door, and then opened the door for Lizzie to get into her carseat. "Ok, pumpkin, in you go." Lizzie crawled into the carseat, and Edward buckled Lizzie in. Edward gave Lizzie a silly kiss on the cheek, producing a smacking noise. Lizzie giggled, "That tickles, Daddy!"

Edward tousled his daughter's curls affectionately, as he shut the door, and locked the car with his keyless entry. Edward always did this unnecessary step as a safety precaution. Even though it was a little much, he always wanted to protect his girls. Opening his door with his key, he climbed in and Edward buckled up and turned on the ignition, before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Rowsie!" Lizzie squealed, running into Rose's arms after she opened the door to let Edward and Lizzie in.<p>

"Lizzie!" Rose exclaimed, wrapping her niece in a tight hug. "Are you ready to have some fun today?"

Edward closed the door behind him, amused at his daughter's vivacious nature. Rose loved to spend time with Lizzie. She adored children, even though she didn't have any of her own. Rose had always wanted a child of her own, but unfortunately was not able to have children. Rose was extremely devastated when the doctors told her this, but she hoped one day to adopt. Rose was almost as thrilled as Bella and Edward were when they announced that Bella was pregnant with Lizzie.

"Oh yes oh yes! I can't wait, Aunt Rowsie!" Lizzie started to jump up and down.

"Well, you are in luck, Miss Lizzie, because I have a full day planned for us," Rose told Lizzie, reaching to hold Lizzie's hand. "I've got some dolls, and later you can help me bake some cookies!"

Lizzie looked up at Rose in amazement. "Really, Aunt Rowsie? Like the cookies my Mommy makes?"

"Same ones!" Rose told Lizzie, kissing her on the cheek.

At that moment, Emmett came down the stairs and peeked at little Lizzie.

"Is that a little Lizzie I spy?" Emmett crouched down to her level.

"Uncle Emmwie!" Lizzie turned, and started to dance in place, then charged for Emmett, who engulfed her in a huge hug.

Lizzie was the only one Emmett allowed to call him by that name, but Lizzie pretty much had the whole family wrapped around her fingers.

"Woah there, tiger!" Emmett swung Lizzie up in the air, Lizzie giggling hysterically.

"You ready, bro?" Emmett asked Edward, putting Lizzie down.

"Yeah, just a sec, let me leave Jazz a voicemail," Edward told his brother.

"Ha, Rose told me how Alice went all looney tooney on Bella with Black Friday," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"You know Alice," Edward told him, rolling his eyes he dialed Jasper's number.

"Edward, do you want to me to drive by the house to make sure Alice isn't bothering Bella?" Rose asked Edward, after he got off the phone with Jasper's voicemail.

"That's awfully nice, Rose, but I'm sure it will be okay. She knows she has hell to pay if she even tries to step foot in that house," Edward told her.

"But bro, this is Alice we are talking about," Emmett said. "She doesn't exactly follow orders."

"I'll call Jazz again in an hour or so to double check," I told them. "I'm not worried."

Rose turned to Lizzie, who had started to play with the dolls that Rose had gotten out for her. "Lizzie, tell Uncle Em and your Dad bye bye."

Lizzie looked behind her, seeing that Emmett and her father were about to head out the door. Lizzie opened her mouth in an "O," before skipping to where Emmett and Edward were standing.

Lizzie came to Emmett and stretched her arms out to be picked up. Emmett followed through and picked up Lizzie.

"Bye, Uncle Emwie," Lizzie said, wrapping her arms around Emmett's neck, before giving him a big smack on the cheek.

"Bye, kiddo. You be good for your Aunt Rose, okay?" Emmett said, hugging her.

Lizzie nodded her head, before reaching her arms out for Edward.

"Bye Daddy." Lizzie snuggled into Edward's neck, squeezing him tight.

"Bye, Princess," Edward told his daughter, patting her back. "Be a good girl for Aunt Rose, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I promwise." Lizzie held on to her father tighter, before reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek, with a big smack. "Muah! I love you Daddy!"

"I love you, too, princess," Edward said, kissing his daughter back and setting her down on her feet.

"Bye, Rosie baby," Edward heard Emmett say, before seeing his brother stick his tongue down Rose's throat.

"Guys, ew, come on." Edward said.

"Ew!" Lizzie repeated.

Emmett and Rose laughed. "Sorry, Edward."

Edward shook his head in amusement, before heading out, with Emmett behind him.


End file.
